Powerful Tomboy! Enter Megumi Hikari!
by Khaossonicv12
Summary: The Zenki crew's adventures are getting more epic to an even bigger adventure to come as a new individual comes to the Enno Shrine, an incredibley strong tomboy kunoichi!


**Powerful Tomboy! Enter Megumi Hikari!**

**The first snowfall** of winter fell quietly, swirling down haphazardly in a gentle drizzle of ivory dust that veiled Shikigami-Chou in a very thin carpet of blinding white. Everyone was busy himself around the shopping districts for Christmas gifts. Schoolgirls can be seen trotting around the park, excited about going home and starting their Christmas shopping, skirts flipping up against the cold, harsh wind. Mothers, meanwhile, can be seen holding hands with their children, walking around as the other hand clutched shopping bag handles. Other children were making snowmen, angels, snowballs for snowball fights, chasing one another with endless laughter.

….and something was about happen to our heroes/heroines once again... (Wow! They will never have a calm day at all! **XP**)

At the Enno Shrine, Ryu Kazuma - descendent of the mighty dragon god Asura, and Zenki the most fearsome demon god in the universe in chibi state were lying on the floor... cold… immensely starving for food... What put them to this condition? and where were the others?

Let's find out!

**[FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES AGO!]**

"Hey Chiaki! What's up with the fridge?" Ryu asked with an eyebrow raised seeing weird seals and big ropes on the refrigerator.

"What is it, Ryu?" said the young lavender-haired priestess coming into the kitchen where Ryu pointed to the fridge with his thumb.

"Well, it's to keep Zenki from eating all of the food..." Chiaki explained to the unruly-haired boy. "He can't help himself so I did that as a precaution."

"Yeah... Those seals seem to discriminate not only demon kid… but dragon god as well."

Ryu indicated that the seals on the fridge also prevented him from opening the fridge door.

"All I want is just a drink!" Ryu complained. "And some snack." A loud grumbling was heard.

"SCREW YOU GIRL! HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Zenki yelled in anguish.

"Only if you stop being a glutton!" Chiaki poked Zenki's forehead as the little demon lord rolled on the floor in hunger. "I'm about to sell up my family legacy just for your appetite."

"Hey Chiaki, ya coming with us?" called sweet Kasumi who was waiting outside the front door with Akira and Rika, dressed in comfortable clothing to keep them warm while ready for some shopping downtown.

"Oh! Comin' Kasumi! Ryu, please do me a favor and watch the shrine ok?" Chiaki asked Ryu who raised his other eyebrow.

"And the reason for me to stay with the chibi while you guys enjoy yourselves elsewhere?"

"Well… I don't want Zenki to mess up the shrine." Chiaki explained to Ryu. "We will get some nice treat for you once back, please?"

"Ookkaaayy." The boy sighed.

**[FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER!]**

"Hello! Anybody here?" Ryu and Zenki craned their necks to a rather strong voice that broke the monotony in the Enno Shrine.

"You go answer midget…" Ryu asked groggily.

"The hell I will…." The chibi god mumbled, usually he would break a fight with whoever dared call him so, but... "Beat it."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuggggh….." Ryu sighed, got up and walked toward the door.

"Hello... can I help- YOU?" He was shocked to see a girl of his age. She had ebony locks which were artistically but naturally styled under a dark green cap, slim and fit figure in an eagle t-shirt and flame-themed jeans, hand-gloves, sharp emerald eyes causing Ryu to suddenly sweat uncontrollably in fear! **:O**

"Me.. Me.. Me.. MEGUMI?"

"RYU! Hey there, long time no see!" The girl known as Megumi Hikari broke into a grin and patted Ryu's back... hard.

"Gah!" X((

"Ah. Sorry. But how long since ya moved? I've been looking for-"

"Who'r ye?" Chibi-Zenki snapped.

"Who's the kid?" Megumi raised an eyebrow noticing a kid standing at the spot where Ryu stood.

"WHO'S A KID?" hissed the chibi demon lord. Megumi only smirked.

"Well let's see…" She examined the little demon from head to toe. "Red spiky hairstyle, reddish brown eyes, sharp fang and weird choice of clothing…"

"I said WHO WERE YOU CALLIN' A KID?"

"You are a kid." Megumi laughed and pointed her finger at Zenki, when a certain astral entity appeared.

"Well well Megumi Hikari, it's been a while..." Dragon lord Asura folded his arms and shot Megumi a smirk.

"Ah ol' Asura, ya'r doin' great hm? By the way Ryu, where is the priestess in charge here? I'm looking for her in this town."

Ryu snapped back to reality and replied. "Oh, Chiaki? Err… NO. She's out shopping with Kasumi and..."

"KASUMI'S HERE TOO? SHOW ME THE WAY AND BRING THE KID TOO!" Megumi exploded with joy grabbing Ryu's collar as he grabbed Zenki by the hair causing a series of tantrum from the demon kid as they rushed down the long snow-covered marble stairways.

Unknowingly, two pairs of evil eyes were watching them from the shadows...

"_**There she is...**_"

**(( Downtown ))**

Chiaki Enno had finished most of her shopping; she smiled happily to herself as she hugged a wrapped package to her chest. The new blue and white kimono that she had been saving for was finally hers! Now, all left was to buy some treat for Ryu and Zenki as she had promised, before waiting for Akira, Rika and Kasumi coming back with rice and fresh groceries enough to pass this winter together. Taking a shortcut to save time, she rounded a corner and smacked straight into a tall, burly man, he had been drinking a bottle of sake. He staggered backward as well, dropping his bottle.

"LOOK what you did!" The man said angrily.

"I'm very sorry! Please excuse me." She bowed and began to walk around him. But the man caught the tail of her hair and yanked her back.

"Don't think that you can just push your way around here babe, what do you have as compensation for making me spill my sake?"

"Huh? I'm… very sorry! I honestly didn't mean too—I have some money…" Chiaki reached into her purse but the man grabbed the wrapped package away from her instead."

"What's this?" He opened it and grinned. "Ahh- What a pretty kimono! I bet it's got great resale value!"

"NO! THAT'S MINE!" Chiaki reached out for it but the man just picked her up by her collar and tossed her aside. She screamed as she hit the wooden wall behind her.

"Where do you think you get off giving me orders?" He growled at her drawing out a long stick.

Akira Gotou just finished his meeting with Hyuuga Taka - an art student and his close male friend whom he shared the love of art, after having asked Kasumi and Rika to wait at the place where the four of them had promised to meet one another before returning to the Enno Shrine. He was humming happily to himself until he heard a woman scream, which sounded familiar. His eyes narrowed as he ran towards the scream, rounded a corner and saw **Chiaki**, lying on the ground. Some drunk brute was about to hit her with a stick.

"I have to teach it to you! A woman should know her place!"

The attacker brought his stick down, Chiaki expected the first wave, but in the blink of an eye, a shadow appeared in front of her and caught it. The bully man was knocked unconscious.

"Wha-?" She blinked confused. "What happened?"

"Luckily I was nearby." Chiaki's eyes drifted from her attacker to a young boy with warm blue eyes.

"Akira!"

He smiled and helped her up. "Are you hurt somewhere?"

"Umn—no. Thank you."

"I told you not to take shortcuts. It's dangerous." He adjusted her coat and handed the package to her. "Here you are."

Chiaki blushed slightly when their hands touched. At the same time a giant dust trail of snow stormed toward them.

"Kyyaaa— What's that?" Chiaki yelled as she tried desperately to keep her skirt down as the trail rushed pass her and Akira with great force.

"WAIT!"

The supposed-to-be dust trail suddenly shouted and came to a halt, and out of the smoke were swirly-eyed Chibi-Zenki and Ryu, lying in a heap on the snow, completely disoriented. Behind stood a lean girl with ebony stylish lock brushing some snow off her tomboyish clothes.

"Hey! You must be the priestess of the Enno Shrine, Enno Chiaki!" The girl began with a playful smirk. "Nice to meet you there!" She said holding out her hand.

"Am I really that famous?" Chiaki was utterly surprised. "Well, I am Chiaki, and may I know your-"

As soon as Chiaki opened her mouth to ask the stranger's name, Kasumi appeared out of nowhere and rushed at lightning speed to the stranger with joyful squeals! (0_0!)

"MEGUMI! X3"

Akira sweatdropped as Chiaki stood dumbfound with snowflakes draped all over her face, watching her friend hug the stranger.

"Kasumi! How are ya' doing?"

Rika walked up from behind Kasumi carrying several shopping bags.

"Zenki, what are you doing here? Ryu, I thought you were looking after the shrine." She noticed the two were still in a daze then smiled greeting Akira.

"Guys, this is Megumi Hikari. She's a close friend of mine." Kasumi finally spoke after a while, releasing her friend.

Kasumi began telling Chiaki, Akira, and Rika the time when a psycho in their school troubled her and Megumi happened to pass by beating him up, they befriended shortly after and Kasumi discovered that Megumi belonged to the Iga Clan – the most famous Ninja Clan since the Heian Period, which explained her exceptional martial-arts skills. Megumi, no doubt, is straightforward and enjoys beating up jerks with her amazing physical strength, which made our casts begin to wonder if the newcomer were a female version of Zenki. ^^"

"I'm glad to know ya everyone." Megumi issued a hearty laughter after the short introduction from her new friends on their way back home. "Oh! I have something for you guys, too." She said while showing two shiny objects from her rucksack.

Megumi then proceeded to tell Chiaki and friends about a mission which her father entrusted to her. She was given a crimson gem and an azure gem; Megumi was tasked to find Kasumi and the 55th descendant of Ozuno Enno and give them these two gems, the purpose of two precious objects was still unknown but before she started her journey, Megumi's father had left her with a strange message: "_Once the warriors and their masters share the same will, the supreme lords will rise._"

The Zenki casts gave one another a questioning look, unable to catch the meaning of Megumi's last sentence. Meanwhile Chibi-Zenki was cleaning his ear without a care or such.

"Okay, last question: that kid is Zenki no?"

"I AM NOT A KID YE' BITCH!" The chibi hissed at Megumi upon hearing the frustrating term. "For yer little brain, I am the Invincible Zenki, the mightiest demon lord in this world!"

"Hmmmm I already knew that, no insult attempt or anything."

"Good! And shut up!"

"But you look a foot shorter than what had been told in the legend... maybe that form of yours is a cover for a more interesting story." Megumi said somewhat enthusiastically towards the little demon lord who muttered a few choice curses before stomping ahead of the group.

When they were almost near the Shrine, Zenki stopped short sensing something strange about the atmosphere around, his nose caught an aura of evil.

"Alright! Come on out now before I lose my patience!" The chibi lord smirked.

Two bird-like figures, dark red and dark blue, stepped out from the shadow of trees and stood in front of Chiaki and others.

"_**Ahhh we have found you girl...**_" said the two simultaneously in perfect evil sync, fixing their bloodshot eyes on the girl with ebony lock.

"Great... these two again." Megumi mumbled in disgust.

"Who are you?" Rika questioned with her eyes narrowed.

"The *Dark Tengu Twins*, these Youkai have tried to take the two gems from me several times." Megumi said in a battle stance.

"_**Yes... and we want them NOW!**_" The Tengu Twins drew their spiky clubs ready to kill!

"We must help her! Zenki!" Chiaki set her hands to cast the spell of Vajra!

"Cast it already!"

"Get ready Ryu!" Kasumi did a similar act to cast the spell of Dagra!

"Okay!"

"Let's go Rika!" Akira said going to a stance!

"Yes Akira!" Rika answered going into a stance as well!

**"BREAK FREE! VAJRA-ON-ARK!"** Chiaki shouted as Zenki glowed fiercely, his body illuminating!

**"RELEASE! DAGRA RAJA!"** Kasumi shouted as Ryu was being wrapped in a glowing wild azure flame!

**"DEMON GOD TRANSFORMATION! AKASHA-ON!"** Akira shouted emitting a light blue aura flashing around the area!

**"PHOENIX GODDESS TRANSFORMATION! MAHAR SAMSKHARA!"** Rika shouted as well, a golden aura illuminating her body!

Four individuals glowed brightly catching Megumi's attention and finally four newly transformed entities stood before her.

"THE INVINCIBLE ZENKI HAS RISEN AGAIN!" The powerful demon lord thundered in superiority!

"THE ALMIGHTY ASURA HAS RESURRECTED!" roared the fierce dragon lord throwing an intimidating gaze at his enemies!

"THE LEGENDARY GOKI HAS DESCENDED FROM HEAVEN!" The great guardian god said proudly!

"THE DIVINE KAGURA HAS DESCENDED UPON EARTH!" The majestic phoenix goddess was ready to defeat evil!

"Well, guess I was right about the demon kid." Megumi smirked without the smallest surprise as Zenki's true form was revealed. "Not with the other friends though."

"_**Ahhhh... various choice of gods! What a lucky day we have!**_"

"SHUT UP BIRDS!" Zenki rushed to the Tengu Twins raising his axe charged with thunder energy!

"I'M IN A MOOD FOR ROAST CHICKEN!" Asura too rushed the Dark Tengu Twins with his sword charged with blue thunder!

"FIGHTING PHOENIX FLIGHT!"

"RAGING DRAGON GLIDE!"

Zenki and Asura threw the diamond axe and golden sword at the Tengu Twins, but the two quickly jumped away!

"CRIMSON THUNDER FIST!" Zenki unleashed thunderous assault on the dark red Tengu but it easily evaded!

"AZURE BLAZE CLAW!" Asura attacked the dark blue Tengu with blazing flames and missed, losing several of steps to regain his balance.

"_**Too slow!**_" The Tengu Twins said in unison causing great anger to Zenki and Asura.

"Shouldn't be careless!" Megumi hollered diving from the sky giving both Tengu critical hits with her amazing double-dive kicks!

"_**YOU WENCH!**_" The Tengu Twins enraged by Megumi thrust their clubs at her.

"EAGLE SHOT!" Megumi leaped over them delivering a solid bird-kick that sent them sprawling.

"WAY TO GO Megumi!" Kasumi rejoiced seeing the splendid performance of her close friend. "Look out!" Her face turned panic as seeing the birds were about to attack Megumi from behind with their claws…

…but were stopped short by a mighty platinum staff!

"Should have learnt how to count your opponents first." Goki smirked. "Or you'll get your butts kicked in no time." He said sarcastically giving both good whacks on the head with his dragon staff. Megumi gave a thumb-up.

Stumbled back, agitated, both Tengu began to glow a dark evil aura, preparing themselves for a fearsome attack!

"_**DARK TORNADO STRIKE!**_" An enormous tornado was formed speeding towards the five causing a blinding snowstorm while its owners also charged at them from both side of the storm, ready to grab the two precious gems from Chiaki and Kasumi!

"Kagura! Get to Master(s)!"

Goki immediately got Megumi out of the tornado's way while Kagura did the same to Chiaki and Kasumi. Zenki and Asura, instead, blinded by anger rushed head-on toward the tornado at the Tengu and punched them in the faces before the tornado's force sent them crash into the line of trees behind with extreme force!

"Zenki! Asura!" Chiaki and Kasumi watched in horror as the two fighting gods were buried under a pile of snow, broken trees and smashed rock.

"Didn't know the Tengu had gotten stronger..." Megumi remarked quietly. _Must think of a way._

"_**DIE!**_" The twins pounced on Chiaki and Kasumi again, clubs drawn menacingly.

_**BAM!**_

Unfortunately smacked their faces onto Kagura's shield before they could reach their target. **:O**

The Tengus squeaked angrily getting up for another assault, but surprisingly being jerked back violently by their own weapons. Looking over their back, Zenki and Asura stood imposingly, the Tengus' weapons locked in their giant holds... Two titans started to glow furiously with lock-on intense rage, angrily crushing the clubs up!

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Both Zenki and Asura charged with intense rage at the Tengu, two birds abruptly soared to the sky with their wings spread, setting another attack!

"_**DARK SPEAR STORM!**_" The Tengu Twins unleashed many spears of dark energy at Zenki and Asura, the blazing aura emitted from the two fighting gods evaporated all spears in a flash.

The Tengu taken aback by the overwhelming power of Zenki and Asura, made a shrill cry before enveloping themselves in a magical dark cloud, then reappeared with approximately a hundred other counterparts.

"_**Feel our power!**_"

Zenki and Asura stood unflinchingly, a contemptuous smirk appeared on their faces.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Goki watched as Zenki and Asura charged at the Tengu. To tell the truth, this was his first time witnessing a battle where competitors possessed incredible speed. Of course, he had complete faith in Zenki's abilities, as well as Asura's. Though he could not help sensing something wrong about both auras, notably the way those light beams kept spurting out their bodies with intense heat. _It can't possibly be….._

Realization hit Goki, he shouted in great worry, "Zenki! The Wrath of Crimson Thunder has reached its limit!"

Kagura gasped seeing dangerous energy increasingly packed by both fighting gods. "Asura! No! The Rage of the Azure Flame, don't overuse it!"

"What did you say!"

"Zenki and Asura….. They're killing themselves!"

A wave of fear penetrated Chiaki, never before had she seen such a seriously troubled look on the blue demon's calm demeanor. Nodding at each other with a look exchanged, Chiaki and Kasumi set themselves for a prayer with determination to shut both Zenki and Asura off from their divine power, at least for a while.

"Vajra Shanti Sowaka!"

"Dagra Kazui Zakuta!

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA— !" Both Zenki and Asura roared as they continued to charge at various Tengu with thunderous fury.

Chiaki froze, looking down at the jewel dangling on her right wrist. Normally, she could always restrain the red demon lord's movement with spells and with the aid of this bracelet when needed, but this time… he won't listen to her, not anymore. Glancing over her shoulders, she saw Kasumi with the same bewildered expression etched on her face.

"Goki, would you explain to us about Zenki and Asura? Why don't they follow our orders?" Kasumi stammered.

"The Wrath of Crimson Thunder formed by Zenki's rage can destroy all type of evil once Zenki has gathered an amount of thunder energy inside him. However, it's a suicidal technique if he can't control the blazing energy flow." Goki's brow furrowed further as he said, struggling together with Kagura to keep all of them safe in their shields. "In other words, what seen before our eyes is almost similar to the performance of LUDRA!"

"Same for the Rage of Azure Flame from Asura. Ancient records told that once the energy goes beyond his body limit, it will lead to the self-destruction of the warrior." Kagura added.

"Ryu….will die, too?" Kasumi sank to her knees, _Asura… Ryu….is going to die._ Just the thought of losing her best friend made her unable to hold back tears any longer. "No…" She wept uncontrollably.

"Zenki…..Zenki! STOP IT! Listen to us!" Chiaki screamed as cracks began to appear on Zenki's and Asura's body.

"Asura! You mustn't exert your energy!"

_Zenki…..Why? You're the strongest warrior and yet… your own power….you can't control it. What am I supposed to help now? What…?_

"I must help them!" Chiaki instinctively rushed out of the protection shield toward Zenki and Asura despite the protests from Goki and others.

"Master! NO!"

"Chiaki!"

Megumi made a leap and shoved the young priestess behind a giant rock before a light beam almost hit her. "Don't you understand? It's dangerous!" She scolded.

"I'm his master. I can't let him die." Chiaki looked up at Megumi with distressed eyes. "I will do everything within my abilities to save Zenki as well as Asura!"

"Wait a sec!" Something hit the young ninja girl's mind. _If the will of masters and warriors were united... the supreme lords will rise..._ _That's it. I got the meaning!_

Megumi smiled. "You will." Then she said aloud, as if giving an order. "Chiaki! Kasumi! Fortify their power with yours!"

"Our….. powers?" Chiaki blinked back tears in great surprise.

"Combine your powers with Zenki and Asura to defeat the Dark Tengu Twins!"

Kasumi looked up from her position at Megumi, her teary eyes shone with hope. "Yes, we have no other choice. Let's follow Megumi's words!"

"Alright Kasumi! We ought to do it fast! Let's help Zenki and Asura!" Chiaki said with determination as Kasumi nodded ready to combine their powers then joined it with Zenki and Asura's.

At that time, the two gems suddenly started to glow brightly!

_Come on Zenki! My Zenki! You're the invincible, you're my favorite. Please don't die, I don't want to lose you!_

_Please Asura the indomitable, whatever you do, please think of Ryu's life, please save yourself, save him. I don't want to lose any of you!_

Sweats slid down Chiaki and Kasumi's forehead amidst the falling snow as they concentrated their power. The gems entered both bracelets emitting an illuminating glow bewildering Chiaki and Kasumi before they set their fingers in the position of combining the power of Vajra and Dagra!

"Zenki, rise up! VAJRA-ON-ARK!" Chiaki shouted as she fired a crimson beam at Zenki with great force!

"DAGRA RAJA! Asura, resurrect!" Kasumi too shouted as she fired an azure beam at Asura with similar force!

"_**WHAT IS THIS?**_" The flock of Tengu was blinded by the glaring light.

"ZENKI!"

"ASURA!"

As the two priestesses called with determination and hope, Zenki and Asura, seemingly responded to their masters' desperate wish, ceasing the furious rage they had and prepared themselves to... ascend!

The flash dispatched and out of the light were Zenki and Asura in new armatures. Zenki was dressed in total crimson red, green gems on his wrists and ankles, whereas Asura clad in whole azure blue color with yellow gems on both his wrists and ankles!

"THE SUPER SHINTO LORDS - ZENKI AND ASURA HAVE RISEN!" roared both demon and dragon lords in superiority ready for the second round against the Tengu, which amazed Goki and Kagura, and brought endless joy to Megumi, Chiaki, and Kasumi!

"_**HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?**_"

"HEY BIRD BRAINS! BOW DOWN BEFORE MY POWER!" Zenki thundered declaring victory to the Tengu!

"_**WHAT?**_" They squeaked in unison, unaware of the lethal threat, dove to strike down again at high speed!

"DAMN TURKEYS! SAY GOODBYE TO THIS WORLD!" Asura stamped on the assaulting Tengu as Zenki prepared himself for a new move!

**"DESTRUCTIVE THUNDER FIST! ****INDOLA!"**

**"DESTROYER BLAZE CLAW!"**

Zenki and Asura unleashed their crimson and azure strikes concurrently on the Tengu flock, unleashing unfathomable energy that destroyed all of them in a single blow!

"Hooray! THEY DID IT!" The girls cheered as Justice prevailed once more!

########

Back at the Enno Shrine, before going to bed after a nice meal with the friendly Enno residents and newly-made friends, Megumi went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she noticed a certain little demon lying on the floor and strange seals and ropes on the fridge, probably to keep him from eating all the food. She made a pace toward her room for something she bought after the victorious fight against the Dark Tengu Twins.

"Uuuuuuuuuuggggguuhhhhh... no seeds…..not enough food…so ." moaned the chibi demon lord rolling all round the kitchen floor in starvation, after a heated argument with a certain young priestess of *shrimp paste* hair color in which he always ended up as a loser.

Until Megumi stepped into the room and grinned at him.

"What's with yer…? Havin' joy seein' I'm starvin'….?" Zenki stared at Megumi with hollow eyes that only made her grin wider, just then she brought out from her back a large-sized roasted pig! The chibi demon lord instantly drooled a waterfall. "This is for you!"

"It was an interesting fight!" Megumi said in a friendly tone as Zenki started his meal hungrily, without the slightest attempt to answer.

"THIS IS SO GREAT! I FEEL SO ALIVE!" Zenki exclaimed eating the roasted pig lightning fast as Megumi smiled.

"Glad you like it!" She responded to the little demon while watching him gobbling the food up.

Outside the kitchen, Chiaki, Kasumi, Akira, Rika, and Ryu were sneaking on them.

"Wow... Megumi is actually talking to Zenki!" Chiaki said amazed at the sight.

"Yup! She surprises me sometimes." Kasumi smiled.

"Say Ryu, how did you befriend Megumi?" Akira asked Ryu quietly as the white-haired guy started to sweat uncontrollably.

"I don't want to talk about it now….." Ryu responded with uneasiness as Megumi's eyes began to set on the kitchen door as if sensing their presence.

"You look nervous." Rika peered at him curiously, raising Ryu's panic level.

"B-b-back home we were kids I kinda' totaled her room with a catapult by accident-"

_**WHACK!**_

"Baka! What did you do that for?" Kasumi scoffed with her fist raised while Ryu cringed with a big bump on his head. "No wonder Megumi kept asking me if I saw the intruder. I didn't know he was sneaking right behind my back!"

"I didn't mean to do it! I was hoping she had forgotten about it. Waah!" A squeak erupted from his mouth as Megumi's fist connected with his face.

"Oh. I think my hand just slipped."

Akira smiled crookedly, struggling to haul the swirl-eyed Ryu back to their room while the girls also strolled to their room for night rest.

"Aaaah!" Chibi-Zenki, full and content after the surprising meal brought by Megumi, yawned before disappearing onto the roof.

And with this, another day in the Enno Shrine ended.

**The End :P**


End file.
